


First Impressions

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Mei POV, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Okay so I'm not really sure what brought this on. I guess it's because I think Mei is a deeper character than most people think. This is sort of an AlMei but sort of not at the same time. It is an AlMei interaction, but it's not romantic or anything. Has anyone ever wondered what Mei really thought of Ed after he crushed her fantasies? By the end of the series, she seemed to respect Ed a lot more, which led me to wonder when the respect started.Time Period~ Takes place between episodes 43 and 44 of Brotherhood.
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang & Alphonse Elric
Series: Undeniable [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 3





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not really sure what brought this on. I guess it's because I think Mei is a deeper character than most people think. This is sort of an AlMei but sort of not at the same time. It is an AlMei interaction, but it's not romantic or anything. Has anyone ever wondered what Mei really thought of Ed after he crushed her fantasies? By the end of the series, she seemed to respect Ed a lot more, which led me to wonder when the respect started.
> 
> Time Period~ Takes place between episodes 43 and 44 of Brotherhood.

Mei was sitting with Alphonse staring at the sky outside their hideout. She had been trying to teach him alkahestry again, with no luck, so they were taking a break. They had just captured the homunculus known as Envy for her to take back to her home country. Envy had also just informed them that Alphonse's brother Edward had gone missing. She glanced at the suit of armor. She wished she could tell what he was thinking.

"Alphonse." She said shyly. He turned his head to meet her. She bit her lip, afraid to ask him. "Are you worried about Mr. Edward?"

"Not at all." He said. She gaped at him in shock. Alphonse noticed this gesture and continued with his reasoning, "My brother may be a reckless idiot, but he's not dead."

"How do you know?" she asked doubtfully.

"Because he has goals. He still has to get our bodies back. He's too much of a stubborn pighead to die before he achieves that." he said casually.

"Mr. Edward. I thought he was just a big meanie runt when I first met him." She pouted. Alphonse chuckled a little. Or, the closest he could get to a chuckle.

"Most people do." He said fondly, "My brother is…complicated."

"Complicated how?" she looked at armor curiously. Alphonse sighed.

"He's rude, tactless, insensitive, and immature." He said defeatedly. His voice perked up. "But deep down, he's a selfless and good person." Mei pondered this for a moment. Yes, there was certainly more to him than met the eye. She had convinced herself that Mr. Edward was the opposite of her fantasies, but she was starting to think that she hadn't been so far off after all. She remembered how worried he had been when her and what was the blond girl's name again? Oh, Winry. Winry Rockbell. He had been so protective over her around Mr. Scar.

"He is a caring person, just like you. Right, Alphonse?" she mumbled.

"Yes, he is. He just doesn't like to show it most of the time." Alphonse shook his head at the stupidity of his older brother.

"Now that I think about it, he's actually kind of handsome." She said embarrassed. She heard a snigger. She looked over and saw Alphonse with his hand on his face, trying to hold back laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" she squeaked, her face heating up.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, still snickering. "I'm not trying to laugh."

"Is that bad?" she asked mortified.

"No, it's not bad." Alphonse said, regaining his composure, "I'm just not used to hearing my brother being described that way. Most of the terms people use to describe him are 'short', 'bean', 'shrimp', 'arrogant', 'brat', 'runt', 'little', 'tiny', 'kid', 'jerk', you get the picture." he said amused.

"None of those words are very nice." She pointed out.

"Yeah, well my brother doesn't always give the best impression." Alphonse stated.

"Tell me about it." Mei said darkly. "So do you look like him? Your real body, I mean." She asked shyly.

"Hmm, a little. At least from what I can remember." He said. "We have the same hair, but our eyes are a little different. I also look more like my mom. My brother looks like my father, which I've always found ironic."

"Does Mr. Edward not like your father?" she asked cautiously.

"That's an understatement." Alphonse sighed.

"Do you hate him too?"

"I don't really remember him. I was only 2 when he left." Alphonse said nostalgically.

"What would you do if you met him now?" she asked.

"I dunno. I guess I'd ask him questions, like why he never came back. I don't think I could bring myself to hate him like Brother does." He said wistfully.

"I've always wondered this since I've met you. But this body seems to be immortal. So why do you want your real body back so bad?" she widened her big dark eyes curiously.

"This body isn't immortal. It's a time bomb. Eventually, my soul will reject this body. This body is…lonely. I can't eat, sleep, or feel anything. I don't want to live the rest of my life like that." he said solemnly. She took in breath. She hadn't realized that having an immortal body like that could be so…depressing to say the least. A kind person like Alphonse didn't deserve that kind of life.

"Alphonse." She said determined. "If I may, I would like to help you get your body back." she said bowing courteously.

"Mei," he said monotonously,"Thank you, but no." She deflated.

"Why not?" she said angrily, glaring at him.

"Because we don't want to get any more people involved. It was our mistake alone, so we should be the ones to pay the consequences." He said sternly. His voice softened, "Your clan still needs you back home, don't they? So, it's your job to get home safely to them with the homunculus. They need you more than we do." She glowered at him, defeated.

"Yes, I guess you're right." She frowned, then got up to prepare to leave. "I hope you get your body back, Alphonse."

"Thank you." Al said politely. Mei picked up the homunculus and met up with Mr. Scar to prepare to leave. She looked back at Alphonse, deep concern written on her face. Alphonse was so kind, too kind. Mr. Edward was also kind in his own way, especially to Miss Winry, and she hoped that he wasn't hurt. She had been so quick to judge them on appearances and rumors only. It seems like she still has some growing up to do. Because from where she stands now, her first impressions of both the Elric brothers had been incorrect.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone noticed, but after Mei left and came back, she didn't have any more fantasies over either of the Elric Brothers, although it was obvious she cared about both of them, particularly Al. This may have been because she had a wake up call and realized that things aren't always what they appear to be.


End file.
